Professor Layton is on Facebook!
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Nowadays, the world seems to revolve around the internet and social network and seen as the Professor Layton games were set in the 1960s, there was no such thing as MSN, MySpace or even facebook! How did the world cope? Who knows? But let's just all pretend that facebook did exist and that the Layton characters were on facebook. This should be good...
1. Prologue

**Hi! Welcome to my new story! Well, it's not really a story it is basically what I think would happen if all the characters were on facebook. I don't have facebook so if some stuff is wrong that would be why so don't hate me for it! Each chapter (apart from this one) is what the characters put on facebook while on the adventure from the game. This chapter is the prologue, so basically how the Professor reacts to modern technology. Please R&R and I will read and review your stories and say Thanks in the next chapter :)! So what's there to lose? Don't think I'm a loser who is desperate for reviews, I just don't see the point in writing a story and not getting feedback so please tell me what to improve on and what you liked! I'm going to try and make this fanfic funny, but if you have read my other stories you will know I'm a lot better at drama stories but to be a good writer you need to branch out and try other types of writing! Thanks, Luv Moni xx :D**

* * *

_**(MoniCV- MoniCullenVolturi, my pen name, ProfessorHL- Professor Hershel Layton) Disclaimer: * The Professor logs onto facebook ***_

_**MoniCV: Hello Professor!**_

_**ProfessorHL: Hello Moni. How are you?**_

_**MoniCV: I'm good thanks how are you?**_

_**ProfessorHL: Fine.**_

_**MoniCV: Could I ask you a favour Professor?**_

_**ProfessorHL: Of course**_

_**MoniCV: Could you please do the disclaimer for my new story?**_

_**ProfessorHL: Of course. MoniCullenVolturi does not own Professor Layton or any of the characters.**_

_**MoniCV: And all credits go to level-5. :) I also don't own facebook. All credits for facebook go to Mark Zuckerberg.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

The Professor was doing a puzzle which Luke was finding quite boring. He went over to his laptop and logged into facebook. The Professor saw Luke go over to the laptop and wondered whatever could be so interesting on the internet for Luke, he'd been spending a lot of time on the internet recently. Whatever could be more interesting then a good puzzle?

"Whatever has piqued your interest on that computer, my boy? You seem to be on it a lot recently," the Professor wondered, out loud.

"I'm on facebook, Professor," Luke answered.

"Facebook? What's that?" the Professor asked.

"It's a social network site. So I can speak to my friends back in Misthallery and my Mum and Dad." Luke explained," You should join Professor!"

"No, Luke I don't find online interactions are very sociable and gentleman like."

"No, everybody has it. Even Dean Delmona and Dr Schrader have it! I'm friends with both of them!"

"Okay, then Luke, show me how this facebook works."

Luke helped the Professor sign up to facebook. And soon the only way the Professor could communicate was through the wonders of the internet...

* * *

**Did you like it? I know this would never happen in the games but you know! Please R&R! If you like drama stories then read my other PL stories please! :)**

**The next chapter shall be the curious village but through the views of the characters on facebook!**

**Luv Moni**


	2. Curious Village

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the prologue! I know it was short, I just did it to show how the Professor found out about Facebook. **

**THANK YOU to clivefangal, alice7000 and Redsparrow3 for your review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Curious Village**

**Professor Hershel Layton's Wall**

Lady Dahlia has sent Professor Layton a friend request and Professor Layton has accepted the friend request.

LukeTriton: Professor, what have I told you? Never accept a friend request from someone you don't know!

LadyDahlia: Who are you? And fyi I already know the Professor! I sent him a letter asking for help! Not that it's any of your business.

LukeTriton: Oh... and I'm the Professor's apprentice.

ProfessorHLayton: What does fyi mean? And Luke I do know Lady Dahlia. She asked me to solve a puzzle for her. You see her husband passed away two months ago and in his will he said to whoever finds the family treasure 'The Golden Apple' I offer the whole of my estate. The only problem is no one has ever heard of 'The Golden Apple'. So we are going to St. Mystere, where Lady Dahlia lives, to find 'The Golden Apple.'

LukeTriton: fyi means for you information. Here I'll use it in an example for you: When are you going to start telling me things sooner and in real life? Fyi there is more to life then facebook!]

ProfessorHLayton: Thank you, Luke that was very helpful.

LukeTriton: :( I was being truthful in the example Professor. It's called sarcasm!

ProfessorHLayton have left Gressenheller University and have arrived at St. Mystere.

LadyDahlia likes this.

**Don Paolo's Wall**

DonPaolo: I just crashed my flying contraption :(

ProfessorHLayton and LukeTriton like this.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: Great! We're stuck in some creepy village looking for some stupid cat!

Don Paolo likes this.

Lady Dahlia: Please find my baby Claudia!

LukeTriton: Psychopath!

LukeTriton: Found cat! But now some guy at the Reinhold manor has been killed!

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Loud noises+a creepy tower+ people going missing= a big puzzle!

A big puzzle+ me= me very happy :)

LukeTriton: So embarrassed. And creeped out! :/

**Luke Triton's Wall**

Luke has uploaded a photo off 'The Creepy Tower at St. Mystere'

BrendaTriton: OMG, so creepy! Be safe Luke!

ClarkTriton: WTF? Why is Layton taking you to dangerous places? If Luke gets harmed I'll kill you Layton!

DonPaolo likes this. ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton: You know Clark, it would make more sense if you put that on my wall...

FloraReinhold: Hey! That creepy tower just happens to be my house!

LukeTriton: Who are you?

FloraReinhold: Never mind. You'll find out later.

LukeTriton: Ok, in the meantime: GET OFF MY WALL!

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ClarkTriton: WTF? Why are you taking my son to dangerous places! If Luke gets harmed I'll kill you Layton! Happy it's on your wall now?

ProfessorHLayton: I'm not really happy, Luke and me are being chased by a giant Ferris wheel!

Don Paolo likes this. Luke Triton, Clark Triton and Brenda Triton doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton: It's okay, the Ferris wheel has crashed into the water! We're safe!

Don Paolo doesn't like this. Luke Triton, Clark Triton and Brenda Triton like this.

**Luke's Wall**

LukeTriton; WTF? The Professor killed Simon?

ProfessorHLayton, doesn't like this. Don Paolo likes this.

LukeTriton: It's ok everyone! The Professor has proved his innocence! The inspector is really some evil genius who disguised himself as Inspector Chelmey. Weird eh? Well it's a normal day for me! ;)

ProfessorHLayton: What does WTF mean?

LukeTriton: Err... You don't need to know that one Professor.

ProfessorHLayton: :(

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: We are now in the creepy tower!

Don Paolo likes this. Brenda Triton, ClarkTriton, Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold doesn't like this.

Flora Reinhold: I'm not kidding, stop calling that tower creepy! It just happens to be my house! :(

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: OMFG! All the people in St. Mystere are robots!

Everybody in St. Mystere doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton: I know OMG stands for oh my god so what does OMFG stand for? Or is it something completely different?

LukeTriton: You don't need to know that one either Professor.

FloraReinhold: Not everyone in St. Mystere is a robot Luke!

LukeTriton: WHO ARE YOU?

FloraReinhold: I have an idea, why don't you get your backside up what you call 'the creepy tower' and find out!

**Don Paolo's Wall**

DonPaolo: Ha! I'm knocking the creepy tower down with Luke and Layton inside! LOL! (Evil laugh)

ProfessorHLayton, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Clark Triton and Brenda Triton doesn't like this.

DonPaolo: Whoops! Didn't build the flying machine properly! Am now falling to possibly my death! :(

ProfessorHLayton, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold, Clark Triton and Brenda Triton like this.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

Luke Triton: Flora's the golden apple! That's quite clever actually...

Flora Reinhold: You don't say!

Luke Triton: Haha! Lol! I'm touching the boobs on a painting of Flora! Rofl!

Flora Reinhold doesn't like this.

Flora Reinhold: You perv! :(

AugustusReinhold's Ghost: Get off my daughter!

LukeTriton: It's just a painting! Wait a minute are you a ghost?:S

AugustusReinhold's Ghost: No, It's his brother. I've been playing pranks on people through facebook.

LukeTriton: Weirdo! Wait a minute, you're a robot too!

**Flora Reinhold's Wall**

Flora Reinhold: Wow! Papa's left me a LOADS of money but if I take it all the robots will stop. What shall I do?

St. Mystere Villager 46: Don't take the money! I wanna live!

Luke Triton: You're not alive, you're a robot!

Flora Reinhold: Luke shut it! Ok, I won't take the money!

Everybody in St. Mystere likes this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton has adopted Flora Reinhold.

Flora Reinhold likes this. Luke Triton and Lady Dahlia doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton, Luke Triton and Flora Reinhold have left St. Mystere and our back in London

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Was it funny? I'm not very good at being funny so sorry if it's disappointing!**

**Please R&R!**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	3. Pandora's Box

**Hi Everybody! I'm glad you are enjoying this and you think it's funny because at school and I try and say something funny people don't laugh and just give me a weird look. Maybe it's my voice or something?**

**THANK YOU to Redsparrow3, MikuLover, Ethera, Anthea Triton and sjafreak for your review!**

**Hope this is more funny or at the very least just as funny as the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two Pandora's Box**

**Doctor Schrader's Wall**

DoctorASchrader: I've got the Pandora's box! I'm going to open it! Hopefully I don't die! If I do these are my last words: Hershel, I want you to take over from me and find out the mystery about the Pandora's box! Also, I HAVE BIEBER FEVER!

ProfessorHLayton:WTF? (Yes, I know what it means now) No Doctor Schrader! Don't open the box! You'll die! And what do you mean you have bieber fever?

DoctorASfangirl92: NOOOOOOOOO! Don't die Doctor! And how can you like Justin Beiber!

LukeTriton: How can opening a box kill you? P.S. Justin Beiber? Seriously doc?

ProfessorHLayton: The Pandora's box is said to have a curse on, making everyone who opens it DIE!

LukeTriton: No Doctor Schrader! Don't open the box!

DoctorASchrader: Too late! I've opened it!

ProfessorHLayton, LukeTriton and DoctorASfangirl92 doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton: Doctor Schrader are you there?

2 mins later

ProfessorHLayton: Doctor Schrader?

5 mins later

ProfessorHLayton: Dr. Schrader?

30 mins later

ProfessorHLayton: Are you there?

1 hour later

ProfessorHLayton: ARE YOU ALIVE?

24 hours later

ProfessorHLayton: If you don't answer in 24 hours I'm coming over!

23 hours later

ProfessorHLayton: I mean it!

1 hour later

ProfessorHLayton: Right I'm on my way! Luke get your coat we're going to see Dr Schrader.

LukeTriton: I'm right next to you Professor... You could have just said that to me, you know?

ProfessorHLayton: What's the fun in that?

LukeTriton: * Sigh * I've got my coat Professor.

ProfessorHLayton and LukeTriton have left Gressenheller University and have gone to Dr. Schrader's Flat.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHL: Dr. Schrader is dead. :'-( RIP

DoctorASfangirl92 and LukeTriton don't like this.

Justin Beiber: A loyal fan is lost... :'-(

No one posts anything for a few minutes as there is a moment of silence to remember Doctor Andrew Schrader.

ProfessorHLayton: Let's call the police via FACEBOOK!

LukeTriton: What else?

**Scotland Yard's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: I'd like to report the death of Doctor Andrew Schrader. We have just found him dead in his flat.

InspectorChelmey: On are way.

Inspector Chelmey and Barton have left Scotland Yard and have gone to Dr. Schrader's flat.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

InspectorChelmey: He suffered a heart attack!

LukeTriton: What? No the Pandora's box killed him!

ProfessorHLayton: * whispers * Luke let's conduct an investigation of our own!

LukeTriton: Ok, wait Professor what's that?

ProfessorHLayton: It's a train ticket for the Molentary Express. Let's use it and go!

ProfessorHLayton and Luke Triton have gone on the Molentary Express.

FloraReinhold doesn't like this

FloraReinhold: :'-( the Professor and Luke always leave me alone. Maybe I should commit suicide? It's not like any one would care?

CliveDove: No Flora! Don't do that! Just follow them!

FloraReinhold: Who are you?

CliveDove: I'm some guy you meet in lost future, who kidnaps you then everyone thinks we should get together. But anyway, don't kill yourself!

FloraReinhold: Ok, I'll just follow them.

CliveDove: Good. And sorry for kidnapping you.

FloraReinhold: What? You haven't kidnapped me...?

CliveDove: But I will.

FloraReinhold: Ok...

FloraReinhold has left London and is on the Molentary Express.

Clive Dove likes this

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: There's a missing boy on the train! Gotta look for it. :(

ProfessorHLayton: Now, Luke it's not very gentleman like to have that attitude to help a lady.

LukeTriton: I don't think it's very gentleman like to only communicate through facebook!

**Flora Reinhold's Wall**

FloraReinhold: I found a dog! I'm in a disguise so the Professor won't see me! I hope he doesn't check my wall and see this!

ProfessorHLayton: Too late, found you!

FloraReinhold: :(

Flora Reinhold has joined Luke and Professor Layton.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: So we weren't looking for a child, we were looking for a _dog!_

Babette likes this. InspectorChelmey doesn't like this.

Luke Triton: Oh the train has stopped we're at Dropstone.

**Flora Reinhold's Wall**

FloraReinhold: Ooh, a festival. It's Dropstone's 50th anniversary! Awesome!

ProfessorHLayton: Let's look around the village for clues!

LukeTriton: What else?

FloraReinhold: Can you have this conversation on someone else's wall, please?

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Let's look for Mr Anderson and see if he knows anything about the Pandora's box!

LukeTriton: Or we could type his name in the search engine on facebook?

**Mr Anderson's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Hello do you know anything about the Pandora's box?

Mr Anderson: Who are you, get off my wall!

LukeTriton: here we go...

FloraReinhold: lol

ProfessorHLayton: what does lol mean?

Mr Anderson: Seriously? Lol= laugh out loud

ProfessorHLayton: Thank you. So do you know anything about the Pandora's box?

Mr Anderson: Well, no but my Mother searched for the box.

ProfessorHLayton: Fantastic! A lead at last! Where can we find your Mother?

Mr Anderson: Sorry, she's dead.

ProfessorHLayton: Oh...

LukeTriton: AWKWARD!

**Katia Anderson's Wall**

Katia: I'm leaving for Folsense! Bye every body!

Everybody in Dropstone doesn't like this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Now where's Flora?

FloraReinhold: Here I am! I'm just behind you I lost you in the crowds.

ProfessorHLayton: Yes I see you.

LukeTriton: For god sake! Just speak and stop saying everything on facebook! I can't remember last time you said something!

**Don Paolo's Wall**

DonPaolo: I have kidnapped Flora and disguised myself as her! Haha! She's locked in a cow barn! Hee hee!

FloraReinhold doesn't like this.

FloraReinhold: The Professor will know it's not me.

DonPaolo: I've hacked your facebook account too! Haha!

Flora Reinhold doesn't like this

FloraReinhold: Damn! :(

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Let's go to the posh part of the train and sneak about! Come on, it'll make us LOL

LukeTriton: Professor, you don't use it in that way. You use it if someone says something funny.

ProfessorHLayton: lol

LukeTriton: Yeah, sort of but when someone says something funny.

ProfessorHLayton: lol

LukeTriton: Ok...

ProfessorHLayton: lol

LukeTriton: Professor, you can stop now.

ProfessorHLayton: lol

LukeTriton: STOP!

ProfessorHLayton: Your supposed to say lol back. I was being funny.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton has changed his status to: I'm so annoyed with the Professor!

ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this. Don Paolo likes this.

DonPaolo: Fancy being my apprentice?

LukeTriton: Hell no. You call me a brat.

DonPaolo: But I have the ability to speak without facebook.

LukeTriton: Fair point. I'll think about it

Don Paolo likes this. ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this.

**Flora Reinhold's Wall** (Author's Notes, this is Don Paolo speaking he is disguised as Flora)

FloraReinhold: I'm so tired. Yawwwwnnnnnnnnn

LukeTriton: Me too! Yaaawwwnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Haha, my yawns bigger then yours! Lol

ProfessorHLayton:

Haha! Mine is longer then both of yours and in capital letters! I win! Oh, you're both asleep. I'll go to sleep too, then. I'm quite tired.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: I'm awake and the luxury carriages have separated fe=rom the other ones!

LukeTriton: I had a dream about it weird! Where's Flora?

FloraReinhold: Outside!

ProfessorHLayton: There you are!

LukeTriton: I'm so going to be Don Paolo's apprentice if you don't say something soon!

Don Paolo likes this. ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: OMG! Wtf was that bright light?

FloraReinhold: My eyes hurt!

ProfessorHLayton: WOW! Bright! Lol!

LukeTriton: Stop using the word lol!

ProfessorHLayton: It's not a word!

LukeTriton: You have one more chance or I'm going to Don Paolo!

Don Paolo likes this. ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: We are in the secret town of FOLSENSE!

LukeTriton: Apparently a vampire lives there!

EdwardCullen: It's not me.

All the twilight fans don't like this.

JacobBlack: It's not me either

EdwardCullen: We know that coz you're not a vampire!

JacobBlack: Whatever, I'll imprint on your kid!

LukeTriton: This isn't a crossover between twilight and professor Layton so GO AWAY!

Edward Cullen and Jacob black don't like this.

**Flora Reinhold's Wall**

LukeTriton: OMFG! Your Don Paolo! Hell no way am I being your apprentice now Don Paolo!

ProfessorHLayton likes this

FloraReinhold: Hey! This is the real me!

Don Paolo doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton: Where are you Flora?

FloraReinhold: A cow barn in Dropstone.

ProfessorHLayton: Whoops. Will collect you on the way back!

FloraReinhold: If you forget...

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: We're about to open the Pandora's Box!

ProfessorLfangirl634: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LukeTriton: Yay! We're alive! :D

ProfessorLfangirl634 likes this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Let's go to the castle now and see the vampire to risk our lives even more because we're SUICIDAL MANIACS!

ProfessorL'sTherapist: You're a terrible client!

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: We're in the VAMPIRE CASTLE! :(

AntonHerzen: I'm not a vampire! Do you want a room for the night?

ProfessorHLayton: Sure! Thanks!

ProfessorHLayton and Luke Triton go to sleep in Herzen Castle. Flora Reinhold goes to sleep in a cow barn.

**Anton Herzen's Wall**

AntonHerzen: Haha! I am a vampire! I'll eat you!

LukeTriton: Brilliant!

EdwardCullen: You should try vampire vegetarianism

AntonHerzen: GET LOST!

EdwardCullen doesn't like this but reluctantly 'GET'S LOST!'

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: We've escaped! Huh? Is that Katia?

KatiaAnderson: Yes, it is. What are you doing here?

LukeTriton: What are you doing here?

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: WTF? Since when can the Professor fence?

AntonHerzen: So tired...

KatiaAnderson: Stop Grandfather! You're too old to fence!

AntonHerzen: I'm not your Grandfather! I'm too young to be anyone's Grandfather!

LukeTriton: Why are you having this conversation on my wall?

ProfessorHLayton: Actually your 50 years older then you think you are. All this is an illusion!

KatiaAnderson: Sophia's dead!

AntonHerzen: NOOOO!

Anton Herzen has changed his profile picture to him old.

Professor Layton and Luke have gone back to Dropstone. Professor Layton, Luke and Flora Reinhold are on the Molentary Express on the way to London.

**Doctor Andrew Schrader's Wall**

DoctorASchrader: I'm not dead! I went into a coma!

ProfessorHLayton, Luke, Flora and Justin Beiber like this.

* * *

**I know I didn't tell the storyline much or properly but it's more about the comedy than accurate story lines! I do not own Justin Beiber or Twilight. Don't ask why I brought them in to the storyline, it was a idea in the moment.**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	4. Text Speak

**I've tried to do Lost Future on facebook but found it really hard and wasn't at all funny! It's too sad to do! I will try and complete it but don't quite know how to. Any suggestions? I will be truly thankful and anyone who helps will be credited. In the meantime, I decided to do this! Enjoy!**

**Text Speak**

**Professor Layton's Wall**

LukeTriton: So Professor because you are terrible at text speak, I have decided to give you a lesson on it.

ProfessorHLayton: Ok but I have 2 questions. 1- Why is it called text speak? It's facebook so it should be called facebook speak. 2- Why are you teaching me? I'm your mentor so technically I should be teaching you!

LukeTriton: Well my answer to the first question is texts were invented before facebook. My answer to the second one is: I should teach you because you think lol means Lots of love.

ProfessorHLayton: It does! Flora told me so!

LukeTriton: She may need a lesson too then. Actually Professor, I think Flora was joking. Anyway, let's move on with our lesson.

ProfessorHLayton: Ok

LukeTriton: Here is the basics

r= are /our

u= you

y= why

k= ok

2=to/ too (you can use it for the actual number too)

3= free

4= for

ProfessorHLayton: Ok

LukeTriton: Longer ones

wuu2= what you up to

lol= laugh out loud (not lots of love)

rofl= rolling on the floor laughing

lmfao= something you don't need to know

wtf= something else you don't need to know

brb= be right back

g2g= got to go

ProfessorHLayton: right...

LukeTriton: shortened words

wat= what

bk= back

there are a ton more too, but you basically write it how the word sounds. So now I'm going to give you an essay. I'm going to write a few sentences and you're going to write it back in text speak. Here it is:

Did you know that Flora's cooking sucks, laugh out loud. Seriously, it's disgusting! It makes me sick!

Now you try

ProfessorHLayton: Did u no that Flora's cooking sucks, lol. Seriusly, it's disgusting! It makes me sick!

How was that?

LukeTriton: I'll tell you after the other tests. That was the writing one. Now you've got to do the reading one. I'm going to write a few sentences in text speak and you will write it back in full English. Ok?

Reading Test:

if ur such a puzzl master how come u cant understand txt speak? if you pass the test I wil take tht bk

ProfessorHLayton: If you're such a puzzle master how come you can't understand text speak? If you pass the test I will take that back

LukeTriton: Ok now we're going to do the speaking one. But seen as we are on facebook it is now the typing test. We are going to have a conversation on facebook in text speak.

Hi wuu2?

ProfessorHLayton: hi. I'm doing a typing test, u?

LukeTriton: cl, im testing you on text speak

ProfessorHLayton: how am I doing so far?

LukeTriton: aint gonna say

ProfessorHLayton: lol

LukeTriton: ok. Test done. Now your results:

writing test 40% this is how it should have been:

Did u no tht floras cookin sucks, lol! Seriusly its disgustin! It makes me sick!

Reading test 100%

speaking/typing test about 70% percent

Overall score: 70%

ProfessorHLayton: :D

**I know pretty random. I just felt I should do something seen as am struggling with lost future so much. Once again, help greatly appreciated, if you have any ideas for lost future PM me or say in a review.**

**Luv Moni xx :D**


	5. Lost Future

**AN: Hi! Sorry if this has taken a while but I got stuck on this chapter! Thank you to everyone who helped me with this and gave me advice!**

**THANK YOU to MikuLover, Redsparrow3, Liv, Musicbee13, Laytonfanatic and Go Kick Some Grass for your review!**

**The Lost/Unwound Future**

**Private messages between Luke Triton and Professor Layton**

ProfessorHLayton: Luke, look at this email I just got.

LukeTriton: at least it's another way of communication...

3 mins later

LukeTriton: Wow! So this letter is sent from the future me? :O

ProfessorHLayton: Yes. But how did it get here?

LukeTriton: Simple the persons PC or phone that they sent the email from has the wrong time set.

ProfessorHLayton: Hmm. Maybe. Anyway, it says to go to Spring and Cogg's clock shop. Let's go there.

LukeTriton: Nah... Let's type them in the search engine first!

**Spring and Cogg's Clock Shop's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Hello, we got a letter saying come to your shop.

Spring&CoggsClockShop: Yes, Professor Layton! (OMG it's Professor Layton on our wall!) Come straight to our shop.

Professor Layton and Luke Triton have gone to Spring and Cogg's Clock shop

**Professor Layton's Wall**

LukeTriton: AHH! What's going oonn Professssoorr. It feekss likww we areee falling throughh the shopppp!

LukeTriton: Sorry professor. The ground was shaking so much I couldn't type properly :( Why was the ground shaking? What just happened?

ProfessorHLayton: What the ground was shaking? I was playing the drawing game with Dean Delmona.

LukeTriton: WTF? Anyway, let's go outside.

LukeTriton: What this construction site wasn't here 3 minutes ago? WTF?

ProfessorHLayton: If you're not going to tell me what it means can you at least refrain from using it? But OMG how did this construction site get here? And this café wasn't open earlier.

ProfessorHLayton: Ooh! I've got an e-mail! :)

LukeTriton: What? We've gotta go to some hospital?

**Doctor Schrader's Wall**

DoctorASchrader: Ah! It's you Hershel. And little Luke! So nice of you to visit me!

LukeTriton: Wow! You've aged a bit!

DoctorASchrader doesn't like this.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

Belle: OMG! The moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be! I love you Fluke! BTW, you've spelt your name wrong on your wall

Belle has changed her relationship status from Single to In a Relationship.

Luke doesn't like this. Flora doesn't like this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: We're off to a casino!

Clive likes this.

LukeTriton: Who's Clive?

Clive has changed his name to Luke Triton

**Luke Triton's Wall (AN this is the real Luke)**

LukeTriton: I'm the the future YOU!(AN this is Clive)

ProfessorHLayton: :/

Luke Triton has changed their name to Big Luke Triton

ProfessorHLayton: Why have you changed your name.

Luke Triton: I haven't

ProfessorHLayton: Huh? I'm confused.

BigLukeTriton: Luke, change your name to little Luke.

Luke has changed his name to Little Luke Triton

BrendaTriton: Why have you changed your name to Little Luke?

LittleLukeTriton: Long story! Will explain when I get home!

**Big Luke Triton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: So I'm a bad guy in the future! :(

LukeTriton: I told you Facebook was changing you. Now it's made you into a evil master!

BigLukeTriton: lol

**Little Luke Triton's Wall**

Belle: Hi, Fluke, I love you!

LittleLuke: GO AWAY!

LukeTfangirl553: NO LUKE IS MINE!

FloraReinhold: No he's mine!

CliveDove: No Flora your mine!

LittleLuke: Who's Clive?

BigLuke: NO Flora your mine!

FloraReinhold: Where are you guys anyway? You've ditched me again haven't you? :(

ProfessorHLayton: Maybe...

FloraReinhold and LadyDahlia doesn't like this.

LadyDahlia: I gave Flora to you to look after her!

LittleLukeTriton: At least I'm not a robot!

LadyDahlia doesn't like this.

ProfessorHLayton: Come on Luke. Let's go and get Flora.

Flora Reinhold likes this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

Anonymous: HI!

ProfessorHLayton: Your profile picture looks just like Claire!

Anonymous: See ya!

Flora Reinhold has gone to future London.

**Anonymous' Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: You are Claire!

Anonymous: I really need to change that profile picture... No I'm not Claire! I'll explain later!

**Big Luke's Wall**

Big Luke: Let's go to the towering pagoda!

Evil Layton doesn't like this.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Let's go to the Towering pagoda!

Big Luke: Copycat!

Luke likes this

**Future Evil Layton's Wall**

Future Evil Layton: Haha! I'm really Dimitri Allen! WOWZA!

LittleLuke: ….? Explain someone

Future Evil Layton has changed his name to Dimitri Allen

ProfessorHLayton: Hi! And I'm Don Paolo!

DonPaolo: Layton gave me his password to trick you guys I was him! What an idiot! Now, I can access it any time I like!

ProfessorHLayton: Too late! Changed my password!

DonPaolo: Is it by chance 'puzzles'?

ProfessorHLayton: . . . No...

LittleLuke: Why did you pretend to be Future evil Layton?

DimitriAllen: Coz I loved Claire and I wanted to make a time machine to save her.

Anonymous likes this.

Luke: O-O

DonPaolo: What? I loved Claire too!

Anonymous: Wow! I'm good! Three people love me!

ProfessorHLayton: You are Claire!

Anonymous: No! I'm her sister, Celeste!

Anonymous has changed their name to Celeste Folley.

CelesteFolley: How did DonPaolo like my sister, I mean look at his hair! It sticks up like crazy!

Don Paolo doesn't like this.

**Big Luke's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: Your really Clive Dove!

BigLuke: Damn it! Come on Flora let's go!

FloraReinhold; WTF?

Big Luke Triton has changed his name to Clive Dove.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: What's that massive fortress?

Clive Dove: A fortress that will destroy all off London!

Flora Reinhold: Help me! Clive's keeping me hostage!

LittleLukeTriton: Can I change my name to Luke again?

ProfessorHLayton: Yeah.

Little Luke Triton has changed his name to Luke Triton.

Brenda Triton likes this.

Flora Reinhold: Can you save me now?

ProfessorHLayton: We're on our way!

Don Paolo: Use the flying Laytonmobile!

ProfessorHLayton: Awesome! It can fly!

FloraReinhold: SAVE ME!

ProfessorHLayton: Ok, we're coming!

Flora Reinhold likes this.

**Clive Dove's Wall**

Clive Dove: Damn! You've got Flora! Shame, she's fit...

Luke: Get off my girl!

Belle: I'm your girl! I can't believe you are cheating on me! We're over!

Belle has changed her relationship status from in a relationship to single.

Luke Triton likes this.

**Celeste Folley's Wall**

CelesteFolley: I'm really Claire!

Celeste Folley has changed her name to Claire Folley.

ProfessorHLayton: WTF?

Professor Layton has changed their relationship status from single to in a relationship.

Claire Folley: Yeah... About that! Gotta go back to my own time and die so...

Professor Layton, Dimitri Allen and Don Paolo don't like this.

ClaireFolley: So yeah, see you Hershel! I probably would be quite upset but since you are totally addicted to Facebook... I like Dimitri now!

Dimitri Allen likes this. Don Paolo and Professor Layton doesn't like this.

Dimitri Allen has changed his relationship statues from single to in a relationship.

Professor Layton has changed his relationship status from in a relationship to single.

Claire Folley has died.

Dimitri Allen, Don Paolo and Professor Layton don't like this.

Dimitri Allen has changed his relationship status from in a relationship to single.

**Professor Layton's Wall**

Luke Triton: I told you all this facebook addiction would come back and bite you professor!

LukeTriton: Oh, you're crying...

ProfessorHLayton :'(

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton: Bye guys! I'M LEAVING LONDON!

Flora, Belle, ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this.

LukeTfangirl553: NO, I'll miss you! Does this mean you won't be in anymore Professor Layton games?

LukeTriton: No, the next one is our first ever adventure!

All the PL fans like this.

LukeTriton: Then the next games are all in 3DS!

All the PL fans don't like this.

LukeTriton: What's wrong with 3DS?

PLFan7378: We don't all own 3DS'

LukeTriton: Oh... Anyway, Bye! :'(

**AN: So I don't know if this was funny. It's really sad so I tries to make it funny. If I ruined it by Claire liking Dimitri, I'm sorry! The last bit about the 3DS I added in because I'm so annoyed that the next games are only on 3DS so I won't be able to do mask of miracles or any future games, probably! :( Anyway, look forward to Professor Layton and the Spectre's Call on Facebook!**

**Peace out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	6. What's Wrong With Flora?

**HI! Am currently working on Spectre's Call but you guys seem to like this one so I thought I'd do another before! Oh and I just watched Eternal Diva and it is brilliant! It made me cry! Hands up if it made you cry! Don't lie! I admitted it! I cried at all of them!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Ideas are welcome and I promise I will do them! Request things like conversations between the characters! Any characters!**

**What's Wrong With Flora?**

**Flora Reinhold's Wall**

Flora Reinhold has changed her status to Cooking dinner for the Professor and Luke.

Professor Layton and Luke Triton do not like this.

Flora Reinhold: What's wrong with my cooking?

ProfessorHLayton: Nothing, my finger accidentally slipped from the like button to the dislike button.

LukeTriton: LIAR! Flora last time you cooked dinner we had to go to the emergency room!

FloraReinhold: Good times . . . XD

LukeTriton and Professor Layton don't like this.

Flora Reinhold: What's that got to do with my cooking?

ProfessorHLayton: Nothing, Flora...

LukeTriton: You're cooking's so horrible it gave us food poisoning!

ProfessorHLayton: Luke... Flora, Luke's just joking, you're cooking's lovely!

FloraReinhold: Yeah right, Professor! So Luke what other horrible things about me are you keeping from me?

LukeTriton: Don't get me started...

ProfessorHLayton: Luke! It's important to behave like a gentleman! At all times! Even on facebook! And twitter!

LukeTriton: I have loads of replies to that comment!

1) It's kind of hypocritical to say behave like a gentleman at all times, when the only way of communication you use is facebook! And now apparently twitter (but that's going into comment 2 too much)

Since when do you have twitter?

Why the hell have you gotten twitter?

ProfessorHLayton: I got twitter because I have sold over 3 million copies of Professor Layton DS games so I wanted to see if I could get 3 million followers...

LukeTriton: 3 million buyers!

FloraReinhold: you're doing that thing again were you have random conversations on other peoples walls...

LukeTriton: Who cares? Have you got 3 million DS games sold?

FloraReinhold: I'm part of the gang!

LukeTriton: Really? You only had one word in eternal diva!

FloraReinhold; Because when you guys started getting the damn stupid memory you didn't know me then!

LukeTriton: Yeah! You still lived in a village full of robots! Ha!

FloraReinhold: At least my village wasn't being beaten up by a digging machine!

LukeTriton: So? It holds the grounds to the biggest archaeological discovery ever made!

ProfessorHLayton: Which was found by me!

LukeTriton: No! It was found by a massive sea monster!

Arianna: Don't dis Loosha!

LukeTriton: Sorry Arianna! I love you! So how many twitter followers have you got, Professor?

ProfessorHLayton: Err . . .

FloraReinhold: Ha! He hasn't even got one! LOSER!

ProfessorHLayton doesn't like this.

FloraReinhold: Look! This chapter was created so you could tell me what was wrong with me?

CliveDove: Nothing's wrong with you Flora. You're perfect!

FloraReinhold: Now that is a true gentleman.

CliveDove: And I have 30,000 twitter followers.

FloraReinhold: Awesome. You want to come round for dinner tonight? Xx

CliveDove: Sure.

FloraReinhold: Brilliant! I'll make spag bol!

CliveDove: Oops. Sorry can't do tonight!


	7. not so EVIL

**Hi! Nest chapter! Sorry it's not Spectre's Call/ last Spectre yet, I'm still working on it. If anybody has any ideas for it, feel free to tell me! And if any one has any ideas as to what to do for a conversation on facebook for the characters, feel free to tell me. **

**This is a request from Liv, and sorry live you left an anonymous review so I can't PM you, but I can't do the Broneph Reniel because I have no idea who he is! **

**Not-so-EVIL-plans**

**Jean Descole's Wall**

Don Paolo has sent Jean Descole a friend request.

Jean Descole has accepted the friend request from Don Paolo

JeanDescole: Are you the evil scientist genius that tried to run Luke and Layton over with a Ferris wheel?

DonPaolo: Yeah

JeanDescole: Awesome. Nice one.

DonPaolo: Happy days. Anyway, you hate Layton don't you?

JeanDescole: Yeah! He stole the Golden Garden and Ambrosia from me!

DonPaolo: He took the love of my life.

JeanDescole: I think we can both agree we don't like Layton!

ProfessorHLayton: hey!

DonPaolo: WTF? This is a private conversation! How did you get on here?

ProfessorHLayton: All I'm going to say is, every puzzle has an answer.

JeanDescole: HACKER!

ProfessorHLayton: Damn you! You just earned 30 picarats and didn't use a hint coin!

JeanDescole: Can I exchange the picarats for the Golden Garden or Ambrosia?

ProfessorHLayton: No

DonPaolo: THEN GO AWAY!

ProfessorHLayton has left the conversation

JeanDescole: So you were saying?

DonPaolo: LET'S KILL LAYTON, WE BOTH HATE HIM SO MUCH, SO LET'S KILL HIM!

JeanDescole: No need to shout!

DonPaolo: Sorry left cap lock on from where I told Layton to get lost.

JeanDescole: lol. Do what shall we do to kill Layton?

DonPaolo: Let's poison his coffee

JeanDescole: he doesn't drink coffee, he drinks tea.

DonPaolo: Well his tea then.

JeanDescole: How can you poison tea?

DonPaolo: The same way you poison coffee.

JeanDescole: Which is?

DonPaolo: Put the poison in the coffee granules.

JeanDescole: YES BUT THIS IS TEA! THERE IS TEABAGS AND HOW CAN YOU POISON THEM?

DonPaolo: We poison the milk then. And btw, you have caps lock on.

JeanDescole: I know I had caps lock on I was shouting! And, He has his tea black.

DonPaolo: Sugar then.

JeanDescole: He doesn't have sugar in his tea.

DonPaolo: WTF does he have in his tea? Just boiled water and teabags.

JeanDescole: How about we poison the water? It would kill a ton of people if we poisoned the water system!

DonPaolo: I have a better idea!

JeanDescole: What?

DonPaolo: It'll not include us getting into trouble for murder.

JeanDescole: What is it? Come on just say, I've got places to go blow up an find legendary forgotten worlds before Layton here!

DonPaolo: We get Layton to commit suicide.

JeanDescole: How?

DonPaolo: We steal his hat.

JeanDescole: * Evil Laugh *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, suggestions and requests welcome!**

Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx


	8. MUM, GET OFF MY WALL

**Hi! Before I get on with the next thing, I have to say: Go to my profile and vote on my Poll. The question is which of my stories is your favourite.**

* * *

**GET OFF MY WALL MUM!**

**Luke Triton's Wall**

BrendaTriton: Hi munchkins!

LukeTriton: Uh... Hi?

BrendaTriton: How are you today?

LukeTriton: Good... I guess

BrendaTriton: I've uploaded some new baby photos of you!

LukeTriton: … What?

BrendaTriton: I've put some of your baby photos up on facebook.

LukeTriton: WHAT?

BrendaTriton: Honey, I think you've got caps lock on

LukeTriton has change their status to I hate my Mother

BrendaTriton and ClarkTriton don't like this.

**Comments of Luke's Baby Photos**

ProfessorHLayton: Hahahaha!

Luke Triton: Professor, it's not very gentleman like to laugh at someone's baby photos.

ProfessorHLayton: Screw being a gentleman! The world has the internet now!

FloraReinhold: Look at Luke's face! LOL!

LukeTriton: That's not very lady like Flora

FloraReinhold: Take the Professor's comment and change the 'gentleman' to 'Lady'. That is what I have to say.

CliveDove: HAHAHA! I wonder if that's what I looked like as a baby...

LukeTriton: Probably

CliveDove: Burn all of my baby photos!

LukeTriton: Your house burnt down when you were 11. They've probably all been destroyed...

CliveDove: Oh yeah...

DonPaolo: Haha! Even I couldn't disguise myself to make me look that stupid!

LukeTriton: That's because baby is smaller then a fully grown man.

DonPaolo: Oh yeah...

**Luke Triton's Wall**

BrendaTriton: Hi munchkins.

LukeTriton: Mum...

BrendaTriton: Yes?

LukeTriton: GET OFF MY WALL!

* * *

**I know it's random and isn't that good, it was the only idea I had. Requests are welcome and needed!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	9. Stalker Alert

**Hi! I promise I will do Spectre's Call next! But for now here's a request from MikuLover and keep the requests coming and if you have requested, I will do the request! It also includes MikuLover's OC, Sarah Jane Albatross. Enjoy!**

**Stalker Alert!**

Sarah Jane Albatross has sent Professor Layton a friend request.

Professor Layton has accepted the friend request.

Sarah Jane Albatross has sent Luke Triton a friend request.

Luke Triton has accepted the friend request.

SarahJaneAlbatross: Hi Professor!

ProfessorHLayton: Hello, Sarah.

SarahJaneAlbatross: How are you?

ProfessorHLayton: Good thanks. You?

SarahJaneAlbatross: I'm good. So what's going on?

ProfessorHLayton: Sorry, Sarah, I've got to go now.

SarahJaneAlbatross: Ok, bye Professor.

SarahJaneAlbatross: Hi Luke!

LukeTriton: Hi Sarah

SarahJaneAlbatross: How are you?

LukeTriton: Sorry, Sarah, got to go.

SarahJaneAlbatross: Ok, bye * Sighs *

Luke Triton has uploaded some new photos.

SarahJaneAlbatross has commented on the photos: Lol! Nice pic! Look at Layton!

SarahJaneAlbatross: Haha! Even better then the last one.

SarahJaneAlbatross: Lol! Look at Layton without a hat! Never gonna stop laughing at that pic!

ProfessorHLayton has changed his status to: No one look at Luke's photos!

SarahJaneAlbatross: Too late! Hahah! You look so funny without a hat!

ProfessorHLayton has blocked SarahJaneAlbatross.

SarahJaneAlbatross has changed her status to: Layton has blocked me! Gonna annoy Luke now!

LukeTriton has blocked SarahJaneAlbatross.

SarahJaneAlbatross: Flora...?

FloraReinhold has blocked SarahJaneAlbatross.


	10. Eternal Diva

**People have been bugging me to update, but it wasn't next on my list. SO I couldn't. Now it is though! And here is Eternal Diva!**

**Can requests please stop now, as I will do all the requests I have been given then Spectre's Call/ Last Spectre, then this story will be COMPLETE! But with the amount of requests I've been given, hopefully this fanfic won't be complete until about a month... Or something like that. Hopefully in that time we can get to 100 reviews though! Possibly more!**

**But for this chapter the review goal is 85. So I need 11 reviews! I'm sure we can do it though!  
**

* * *

**Eternal Diva**

ProfessorHLayton: Luke, we're going to watch an opera performance of an old student of mine.

LukeTriton does not like this.

LukeTriton: BORING! Can't we go on a mystery?

ProfessorHLayton: It is a mystery, Luke.

EmmyAltava: Yay! A Laytonesque mystery!

ProfessorHLayton does not like this.

EmmyAltava does not like, ProfessorHLayton not liking her comment.

ProfessorHLayton does not like EmmyAltava not liking his dislike to her comment.

EmmyAltava does not like ProfessorHLayton not liking her dislike to his dislike to her comment.

LukeTriton: Ok, can you guys stop now? It was funny at the start, but it's kinda boring and repetitive now!

EmmyAltava and ProfessorHLayton does not like this.

LukeTriton does not like EmmyAltava and ProfessorHLayton not liking his comment to there dislikes.

ProfessorHLayton: Can we get on with the mystery?

EmmyAltava: Yay! Laytonesque mystery!

ProfessorHLayton does not like this.

LukeTriton: We are NOT starting this again!

ProfessorHLayton: Anyway, the mystery is my old student Janice Quatlane, had a friend who died last year, but came to speak to her in the body of a 7 year old girl.

LukeTriton: Maybe she's lying?

ProfessorHLayton: Janice wouldn't do something like that.

LukeTriton: Not Janice! The girl!

ProfessorHLayton: Oh...

EmmyAltava: Lol!

ProfessorHLayton: The girl isn't lying because the girl knows thing only Janice and her friend, Melina, could know.

LukeTriton: Oh... Ok. Wait... That's kinda creepy! :0 STALKER!

ProfessorHLayton: Anyway, let's go to the opera house and watch the opera Janice is in.

LukeTriton: How come Emmy's driving?

EmmyAltava: Coz that's what level 5 decided

LukeTriton: RRRrr! I'm too young to die!

EmmyAltava: Haha! Professor Layton's second assistant is scared!

LukeTriton does not like this.

LukeTriton does not like this.

LukeTriton does not like this.

EmmyAltava: How can you dislike something that much?

LukeTriton: Coz I hate it that much!

EmmyAltava: But the button does not allow you to press it more then once

LukeTriton: Like I said, if you hate something that much, you can dislike how much you like XD

EmmyAltava: WTF?

LukeTriton: Emmy? You're right in front of me. Why can't you talk to me?

EmmyAltava: To be the Professor's FIRST assistant, you have to join his hobbies.

LukeTriton: What? Puzzle solving and tea drinking?

EmmyAltava: No! The internet!

LukeTriton: NO! NOT EMMY TOO! IT'S AN INTERNET APOCOLYPSE!

ProfessorHLayton: Continue your research Emmy!

LukeTriton: Is it me, or is Emmy's voice higher then normal?

EmmyAltava: Level 5 got a different actress to do my voice for the film

LukeTriton: Oh...

ProfessorHLayton: Luke. The storyline to the opera is the myth of Ambrosia.

LukeTriton: Isn't that a yoghurt company?

ProfessorHLayton: Possibly, anyway, the myth says that there was once a beautiful queen of Ambrosia (the city, not the yoghurt company) that loved music more then anything else. One day she got ill and her people did everything they could to save her. But she died just a as remedy was discovered, 'The Elixir Of Life'. The people of Ambrosia (Once again 'the city not the yoghurt company) drank the elixir of life, so they could see their Queen when she was re born.

LukeTriton: Ooooohhhhhhh!

ProfessorHLayton: The music is very beautiful. That instrument, is Oswald Whistler's. It is said to be able to play music as well as a whole orchestra.

LukeTriton: I think Janice's voice is beautiful!

ProfessorHLayton; Who's that man on the stage?

LukeTriton: OMG! We're in a a game battling against our lives! This is like the Hunger Games!

LukeTriton: WTF? Why are people falling through the floor boards! Ahhh!

InspectorG: I am arresting him!

LukeTriton: Oh great! It's that mad guy with a six pack...

ProfessorHLayton: Why's the opera house shaking? It's turning into a boat!

LukeTriton: That's really weird...

JaniceQuatlane: Professor? Luke told me you only communicate by facebook now.

ProfessorHLayton: That is correct.

JaniceQuatlane: Right...

* * *

JaniceQuatlane: Why aren't we going to the entrance? We need to go there.

ProfessorHLayton: We're going to where we can see the biggest crown! To the deck and in the boats.

LukeTriton: Why?

ProfessorHLayton: You'll see Luke.

00000000000000000000000

LukeTriton: The boat! It was the biggest boat over there!

Amelia: Well done! (Sarcastic)

LukeTriton: APOCOLYPSE! More and more people are addicted to facebook!

Amelia: Where are the boats taking us?

ProfessorHLayton: Who knows? Let's fall asleep and random blankets will appear!

Everyone likes this

* * *

LukeTriton: Where are we?

HistoryGeek: AMBROSIA!

LukeTriton: The yoghurt company HQ?

HistoryGeek: No! The lost city of Ambrosia!

LukeTriton: Oh...

HistoryGeek: Look at that mark in the rock! It's the famous Ambrosian seal!

ProfessorHLayton: I saw it once, at Doctor's Schrader's house.

LukeTriton: OMG Wolfs!

Everybody does not like this

LukeTriton: I can't talk to them!

Amelia; That's because you can't talk to animals!

LukeTriton: Don't make me cry, nerd!

Amelia does not like this

* * *

JaniceQuatlane: We built a helicopter with things found in a cabin?

LukeTriton: That is how awesome we are!

JaniceQuatlane: I love this!

LukeTriton: I don't!

ProfessorHLayton: I can't update while I'm the pilot!

LukeTriton: You just did...

ProfessorHLayton: Oh...

* * *

LukeTriton: Being held hostage :(

LukeTriton: Emmy! This position looks wrong, so please put me down.

EmmyAltava: Hi second assistant!

LukeTriton does not like this.

EmmyAltava does not like Luke not liking her comment

LukeTriton: I am never disliking a comment again!

EmmyAltava: That was the plan!

LukeTriton: Nice fighting skills Emmy! That kick must have really hurt. Even the Inspector felt it...

00000000000000000000000

JeanDescole; Coz I'm so awesome, I make an awesome appearance!

ProfessorHLayton: Yeah, no one cares about you at the moment, Descole. And is it Des-Col-Lay or Des-Coal?

JeanDescole: The first one. I'm French!

ProfessorHLayton: Oh... Anyway, Janice! You are Melina!

OswaldWhistler: WTF?

LukeTriton: Lol! Oswald's face!

JeanDescole: Yeah, yeah. Family reunion, blah blah blah! Let's skip to the bit where I rip up Ambrosia!

LukeTriton: Why do you want to rip up a yoghurt company? If one gave you food poisoning, just complain and they'll give you a coupon. But then you may get food poisoning from that one... PARADOX!

JeanDescole: The city not the yoghurt company!

LukeTriton: Oh... Wait! What?

* * *

LukeTriton: Let me save Melina, professor! I want to be at true gentleman!

EmmyAltava: Words from the heart. We're going deep...

* * *

ProfessorHLayton: OMG! It's the city of Ambrosia!

LukeTriton: the city of yoghurts?

Emmy: Luke, that joke's gone to far now...

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I didn't tell the whole storyline, but it would have gotten complicated and I would have gotten confused writing, you would have gotten confused reading it... You get the picture. Anyway, let's reach 85 reviews!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**

**P.S. If you haven't already, vote on my poll. I need to hear from YOU, what story I should do next! And if you have already voted check back because I add options nearly everyday, and PM me to tell me which you'd like me to do, coz you can only vote once. I keep a note at home, so your vote through PM will count!**


	11. Flora's Recipe

**AN: The next request! This is from Redsparrow3! I apologise for any small mistakes, but I'm on my nan and grandads laptop so am just typing straight onto the Doc Uploader bit. and there isn't a spellchecker on that. Why don't we just pass that of as typo's? After all, this is facebook...**

**Flora's Recipe**

**Flora Reinhold's Recipe**

FloraReinhold has posted a recipe.

Luke Triton and Professor Layton don't like this.

FloraReinhold: What's wrong with my recipe?

ProfessorHLayton: Nothing Flora, me and Luke just accidentally pressed the wrong button.

LukeTriton: Um... Yeah!

FloraReinhold: What both of you?

LukeTriton: Yeah. You can't make this stuff up... :)

FloraReinhold: Just a coincidence then :D So will you guys try my recipe then?

LukeTriton: Umm... Sure...

ProfessorHLayton: Of course we will Flora!

Flora Reinhold likes this.

**Luke Triton's Wall**

LukeTriton has changed his status to: Mum made a disgusting dinner tonight? What was it?

BrendaTriton has commented on Luke Triton's status: I got it from your friend Flora. She posted it on facebook.

Flora Reinhold: YAY! My recipe's getting used! Today, the Triton's! Tomorrow Masterchef!

LukeTriton: I feel sick...

ClarkTriton: Me too...

**Clive Dove's Wall**

Clive Dove has changed his status to: The jail food tonight has made me sick! Sicker then normal!

Chelmey: The cook got it from Flora's facebook wall.

Clive Dove: You are kidding me right?

**Emmy Altava's Wall**

Emmy Altava: That recipe Flora posted online is disgusting! I've got food poisoning!

Flora Reinhold doesn't like this.

Flora Reinhold: Your second assistant taste buds can't handle my totally awesome food!

LukeTriton: Hey! That's my joke!

FloraReinhold: Shut up, Luke! You're sick!

LukeTriton: Yeah, from your recipe!

FloraReinhold; You're first assistant taste buds can't handle my totally awesome food either!

LukeTriton: I'm better at it!

**Flora Reinhold's Wall**

FloraReinhold: Is anyone out there?

LadyDahlia: Heya! I am! Robots can't die from food poisoning! Unless it's really greasey coz it wrecks teh oil and all that...

FloraReinhold: So I've killed everyone? Except for a village of robots? Great!

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! We reached the goal last time! Can we get to 95 reviews? Maybe even higher! I think 100 is pushing it though...**

**Also check out AnimeCutie620's Professor Layton chatroom fanfic! This will be completed soon so then you'll have more PL chatroom mayhem!  
**

**Also, vote on my poll! I need to hear from you what story I should do next! Even if you have already voted, I added another couple of options a few days ago and PM me and I will add it on! Unlimited amount of votes!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	12. Top Ten Favourite People

**AN: This is a request from Redsparrow3! Let's see if we can get those reviews up to 100! And I am really sorry I uploaded the wrong chapter! So embarrassing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Top Ten Favourite People**

**Professor Layton's Wall**

ProfessorHLayton: I'm going to post a top ten favourite people list!

Emmy Altava, Luke Triton, Flora Reinhold and a lot of other people like this

Luke Triton: I'm going to be number 1!

Emmy Altava: NO you'll be number 2! For Professor Layton's second assistant!

ProfessorHLayton: Here's NUMBER TEN: Crow!

Crow: Number ten! Come on I can do better!

ProfessorHLayton: At least you're on there!

ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER NINE: Doctor Andrew Schrader

DrAndrewSchrader likes this.

DrAndrewSchrader: Whoo! I'm Number 9!

ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER EIGHT: Dean Delmona!

DeanDelmona: Whoo! Number 8!

ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER SEVEN: Dimitri Allen!

DimitriAllen: Wow! I'm on there why?

ProfessorHLayton: Well, you tried to save Claire and bring her back to life. Gotta give you some credit... Oh and now is a good time to mention I'm only including alive people on this. That's why Clive won't be on here!

DimitriAllen: Claire's number one on all my lists!  
LukeTriton: Even most annoying and most ugly 0-0 DimitriAllen: I don't have those lists... ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER SIX: Clive Dove!

CliveDove: Only 6! I thought I'd be 4!

ProfessorHLayton: You kidnapped Flora so not that high. But you are a nice guy... ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER FIVE: Janice Quatlane!

JaniceQuatlane: Yay! ProfessorHLayton: You were a good student and your singing is entertaining!

ProfessorHLayton:NUMBER FOUR: Flora Reinhold!

FloraReinhold: I'm 4? I'm your daughter! I knew you didn't want me around...

Flora Reinhold has changed her status to: I'm running away!

LukeTriton: There she goes...

ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER THREE: Emmy Altava!

Emmy Altava doesn't like this.

EmmyAltava: You are kidding me! Number 3! I deserve to be number three!

ProfessorHLayton: You've just moved down to number four Emmy. Flora's now number 3!

Flora Reinhold: Yay!

FloraReinhold has changed her status to: I'm not running away! I'm number three!

ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER TWO: Luke Triton!

LukeTriton: Ha! I'm higher then Emmy

EmmyAltava: Ha! You're number 2... LukeTriton doesn't like this. EmmyAltava: So who's number 1?

ProfessorHLayton: NUMBER ONE: My Hat!

Everyone doesn't like this.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**

**Peace Out! Dandelion Oak xx**


	13. Poke Wars

**AN: Broke up with my 3 best mates today, so hopefully writing something funny will take my mind of it! I've been looking forward to this one! Here is a request from The Mocking J!**

**Also, once again, I am no longer accepting requests fro this story. I will do the requests previously given then Last Spectre then the story will be finished.**

**Poke Wars**

**Professor Layton's Wall**

LukeTriton has poked ProfessorHLayton

ProfessorHLayton has poked LukeTriton

LukeTriton: Hey! What was that for?

ProfessorHLayton: You poked me, so I poked you back

LukeTriton: That's a really rubbish reason

ProfessorHLayton: Well, why did you poke me?

LukeTriton: I wanted to get you out of that puzzle. It's really lame and I'm bored.

ProfessorHLayton: …

LukeTriton has poked ProfessorHLayton

ProfessorHLayton has poked Luke Triton

FloraReinhold: Are you guys having a poke war? YAY! I'll go tell everyone!

ProfessorHLayton and LukeTriton don't like this.

FloraReinhold has poked ProfessorHLayton

ProfessorHLayton has poked FloraReinhold

Jdescole has poked LukeTriton

LukeTriton has poked Jdescole

LukeTriton has poked FloraReinhold

FloraReinhold has poked Jdescole

CliveDove has poked FloraReinhold

FloraReinhold has poked Jdescole

Jdescole has poked Flora

Jdescole has poked FloraReinhold

ProfessorHLayton: Hey! This has reminded me of a puzzle!

Everyone has poked ProfessorHLayton


	14. Raven Code Names

**AN: I know! It's been ages! I was actually gonna leave this story how it was, but no, that would be mean. I will do the rest of the requests I've been giving then Spectre's call, then the fic will be complete.**

**Requests have now stopped.**

**This is a request from animecutie610. Crow's my second favourite character! He's cool!**

**Oh, and yes, my name has changed! I am now 'Onika Layton' Onika is my real name, but I didn't want to use my real name, but my parents said you may as well use it. So yeah, there you go!**

Raven Code Names

CrowRavenLeader: So, has anyone got any things to sell at our next auction?

WrenRaven: I found this thing from a myth. The spectre's flute or something...

CrowRavenLeader: Ha! You know what's funny?

WrenRaven: What?

CrowRavenLeader: Your facebook name is the name of two birds! Ha!

WrenRaven: That's not even that funny...

CrowRavenLeader: Yeah it is XD

WrenRaven: It isn't. It really isn't. You need to get out more.

CrowRavenLeader: I get out plenty! Only this morning, I was chasing some guy around!

GusRaven: No you weren't! That was me!

CrowRavenLeader: Shh! Oh, who am I kidding? No one's gonna think I'm you! You're too fat!

WrenRaven: Haha. Gus is fat!

GusRaven: CYBER BULLYING! :( I am a victim of cyber bullying! :(

MarilynRaven: Poor Gus!

CrowRavenLeader: Oh, you know what we should have?

WrenRaven: What?

CrowRavenLeader: Special code names!

GusRaven: Am I 'FatRaven'?

CrowRavenLeader: Of course not! I would never do something like that!

GusRaven: Really?! So what's my codename?

GusRaven: Chubbychops! It's kind of obvious if we all end in Ravens? I'm way too smart to do something that would give us away!

GusRaven doesn't like this.

CrowRavenLeader: Just change your name!

GusRaven has changed their name to Chubbychops

WrenRaven: What's mine?

CrowRavenLeader: It's 'Birdname' coz Wren is the name of a bird! Geddit? Geddit?

WrenRaven: It's really not funny? What is it with you and my name being a type of bird?

CrowRavenLeader: Change your name!

WrenRaven has changed their name to Birdname

CrowRavenLeader: Then Marilyn you're name is Monroe.

MarilynRaven: Because my first name is Marilyn. Funny.

CrowRavenLeader: I know it is! Why else do you think I did it! Change your name!

MarilynRaven has changed their name to Monroe

CrowRavenLeader: Good, now Roddy, your name is UglyFrogFace.

RoddyRaven: What? That's just unfair!

CrowRavenLeader: I'm sorry, did I say 'If it pleases your royal highness' Did I? No! So change your name!

RoddyRaven has changed their name to UglyFrogFace

CrowRavenLeader: Now Badger, your name is Nocturnal.

BadgerRaven: Because my name's Badger? You know Crow this isn't funny.

CrowRavenLeader: It is. For me!

Birdname: Crow? You do know that your name is two birds as well. Right? Crow and Raven.

CrowRavenLeader: But I'm the leader. So it's awesome for me.

UglyFrogFace: Let's give you a name Crow!

CrowRavenLeader: You can't I'm the leader!

Monroe: Then we'll rebel!

CrowRavenLeader: Damn...

**AN: Ok, it failed. It wasn't funny at all. I'm not really in a funny mood at the moment. **

**Still, I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
